Problem: The sum of $5$ consecutive odd numbers is $265$. What is the fourth number in this sequence?
Solution: Call the first number in the sequence $x$ The next odd number in the sequence is $x + 2$ The sum of the $5$ consecutive odd numbers is: $x+ (x + 2)+ (x + 4)+ (x + 6)+ (x + 8) = 265$ $5x + 20= 265$ $5x = 245$ $x = 49$ Since $x$ is the first number, $x + 6$ is the fourth odd number. Thus, the fourth number in the sequence is $55$.